You Have To Be Quiet
by Amy-Star
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are finding it hard to have moments of intimacy with each without getting caught by their kids.


Sebastian found Blaine making pancakes early one Sunday morning.

He took the opportunity to stand back and simply admire his husband. True he had the disheveled appearance of someone who just rolled out of bed. His black curls were wild and messy and just begging for Sebastian to run his hands through. There was a smattering of hair across his jawline that Sebastian thought made his husband sexy and debonair. His tan skin seemed to almost glow in the morning light that streamed through the kitchen windows.

Blaine oblivious to being stared at was humming an old pop song while he flipped pancakes.

Sebastian kind of wanted to bend him over the nearest surface and have his way with him.

The second Blaine moved from the stove to the counter where he was cutting up strawberries Sebastian snuck up behind him.

Blaine started a bit when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a familiar chest. He laughed under his breath when Sebastian bent down to kiss along his neck. Blaine leaned back wanting to bask in the sweet moment until he felt something along his ass the changed everything.

"Someone is happy to see me," Blaine said in a husky voice.

"You left the bed far too early," Sebastian nipped down at the skin behind Blaine's ear and was pleased by the moan it elicited, "You didn't take care of my morning situation."

"Oh? You mean this one?" Blaine grinding back into the cock currently pressed into the crevice of his ass.

"Fuck," Sebastian breathed out, "You just can't do that and expect me not to-"

Sebastian never did get to list off the many dirty things he wanted to do to his husband because at that moment their four year old son wandered into the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy, morning Papa."

Tommy still in his Mickey Mouse pajamas and carrying his stuffed blue elephant was the picture of innocence. Both Blaine and Sebastian went rigid as they watched their son rub the sleep from his eyes worried he would focus on them. Thankfully his slipper feet scuffled across the floor to the kitchen table where he hoisted himself up into a chair. Once he was settled and sat his stuffed elephant on the table he turned to his parents.

"Can I have chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked.

Sebastian slowly extracted himself from his husband's warm body.

"I'm just going to…You know," Sebastian awkwardly gestured upstairs.

"Where you going Daddy?" Tommy questioned at Sebastian's hasty departure.

"Taking a shower," He called out, "Be back in a few."

!

"Sebastian have you seen-" Blaine halted when he entered the laundry room.

Sebastian was standing with his back to Blaine folding shirts. The both of them had such a busy week that neither did any of the laundry till today. The downside was Sebastian having to do all of it in on go. The upside for Blaine was that Sebastian was forced to wear one of his older pair of jeans. The dark blue skinny ones from his university days that were a tad too small now. Blaine didn't think he could be blamed for appreciating the view of his husband's long legs and spectacular ass encased in tight denim.

"Like what you see Killer?"

"Huh, what?" Blaine snapped back to attention.

"I think you have some drool there," Sebastian chuckled in response.

"Shut up," Blaine rolled his eyes.

He moved forward not allowing his husband's teasing to deter him. Their interlude in the kitchen this morning had not been forgotten. Blaine was a bit ticked that Sebastian made an escape while leaving Blaine behind.

Blaine crowded into his husband's personal space and pushed him against the washer. He reached out to wrap one hand around Sebastian's neck to draw him down for a fierce kiss. One of his legs slotted between Sebastian's thighs. He groaned low in his throat at how easily Sebastian dropped his legs apart to allow Blaine full access. A million of different scenarios raced through Blaine's mind. He could peel those tempting jeans off and give Sebastian a blow job. Or maybe just reach inside to give him a hand job. His favorite was to lift Sebastian on top of the washer and fuck into him while the spin cycle was on.

Unfortunately none of that happened.

"Papa did you find my soccer jersey?" Their six year old daughter Kathryn announced as she entered the room.

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin as he pushed himself off of Sebastian.

"I was just going to ask Daddy," Blaine a shaky smile before turning to his husband whose face was flushed a light red.

Guess the two of them would have to wait for tonight to get some privacy.

!

"Shhh! You have to be quiet."

Blaine wanted to challenge his husband if he could keep quiet while he was currently being stretched open by his husband's cock.

"I thought you liked it when I was loud?" Blaine bit down hard on his lip when he shifted his hips to allow Sebastian to thrust into that tiny bundle of nerves.

"Oh I do," Sebastian nipped and licked along Blaine's collar bone, "Just not when it could potentially wake our children. Remember last time?"

Blaine rather not be reminded of that night a month ago when Sebastian had him on his hands and knees and fucking him hard. Blaine couldn't deny that he tended to be both vocal and loud when in the throes of passion. He even uttered a few swear words. The noise had woken their children who banged on the bedroom door in a panic thinking Blaine was being attacked

Thank god it was locked or they would be spending money on years worth of therapy.

Sebastian tightly gripped Blaine's thigh to give him leverage to plunge himself even deeper.

Blaine tasted blood he was biting his lower lip so hard.

They came together and quietly. Sebastian with his head buried in Blaine's neck while Blaine covered his mouth tightly with his hand. It reminded Blaine of his teen years when sex had to be done under wraps where no parent or sibling could hear. However at the age thirty-six Blaine had hoped they would be passed that phase in their relationship.

The two collapsed on their bed together sweaty and satisfied. Sebastian's head was resting on his husband's chest while Blaine ran his hand through his hair.

"I think we need a baby sitter," Sebastian murmured sleepily.

"Do we have plans tomorrow?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"No," Sebastian wrapped a arm securely around Blaine's waist, "But you're right I really love you being loud. While I love the kids I'm not willing to give that up."

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine agreed as he tangled their legs together.

A/N: A prompt that was give to me on Tumblr. I have a huge thing for domestic!seblaine!


End file.
